Letters of Love
by PenguinFanatic
Summary: The Harry Potter characters write letters of grief to their deceased loved ones.
1. Dear Fred

Dear Fred,

Our store is doing well, but everyone keeps asking for you. Guess you are their favorite twin after all. I just wish it hadn't have ended that way, you know? I still wonder if I will wake up from this nightmare and be able to joke with my brother again. But if hasn't happened yet, and I guess it never will. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny have been getting along well. They are planning on getting married soon; bet you never thought you'd be related to Harry Potter! Ron is going to be their best man, but I'm not sure on the maid of honor. It will probably be Hermione or Luna, to be honest. I know you probably don't care about this, you probably already know. But still, it makes me feel more connected to you, just writing like this.

Do you ever wonder if things would have turned out differently if you were the one who had lost an ear? Then you would be here, and I would be there. It wouldn't solve anything though. You'd still feel this emptiness that I feel because I'm missing my second, and better, half. Well, I need to go. I can't wait to see you again.

Lots of love

George

Dear Fred,

I'm so sorry. I know you hear this every time you open a letter but I really am sorry. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be alive and I hate that. You should be here; you were a million times better than I am even now. I just wish I could see your face another time, play Quidditch with you again, and laugh with you over something you did to a teacher just once more. There is so much I wish, and not much else any more, but I really want you to know how I feel.

Every time I look at Ginny, I'm reminded that it's my fault she's sad. She lost a brother, because of a war I couldn't help, but that I started. At least I was able to keep her safe, so that we didn't lose everyone from the Weasley family. Even Molly has forgiven me, which bewilders me because it's my fault she lost a son! I guess we'll just have to deal with how life decided for things to happen, even if we don't agree with its choices. I hope to see you soon, but I also don't want to because that means Ginny lost someone else she loves. I will see you when the time is right, until then, I'll miss you. I love you Fred, and I wish you were here.

With Regret,

Harry

Dear Fred,

I know Harry blames himself for you being gone, but I know it was just how it happened. It's not like he planned for you to die or anything, it just… came about. I so wish the war hadn't ever happened though. I wish You-Know-Who hadn't been born, actually! Everything would have been so much better, and easier. But then, would I have still taken a liking to Harry? I don't know, but I don't think I would change how things happened.

It seems harsh and cruel, but I learned a lot through all of this. I do miss you, more than anyone can imagine, but I think you helped me learn what braver is all about. You're my hero, and will always be; no matter what. It doesn't matter that Harry "saved" us, what matters is you and just… everything about you. I need you, but I don't at the same time. Life is just so tough right and I don't want to hurt Harry by telling him. This is when I need you most, but I guess letters to you will just have to do since I won't get to see you for a long time.

I really need support, since I'm not dealing with things well any more. I'm giving into things muggles do, and its killing me. I just… I can't stop, it's just so right. But yet, it's so wrong. I guess I just need you to tell me how silly I'm being, how daft and how dramatic. I really need to hear your voice again, to now that you were here and I didn't imagine my wonderful older brother. The first thing I'm going to do when I see you is hug you then we are going to go play Quidditch like we used to. But until then, I'll just continue trying to survive this life here without you.

With much love,

Ginny

Dear Fred,

I miss you and George together, as a team. I wish you hadn't have been taken away from this family but I guess it couldn't be helped. But, I do still expect you to have pulled a prank on me in the night. I always check my appearance when I wake up if I'm at the burrow, just in case you changed something over night. Then I remember; George hasn't pulled any pranks since you died. I just wish things would go back to normal, so I didn't have to watch what I say around mum.

I'm not sure who was affected the most when you died. It was probably either Ginny, mum or George. It hit everyone hard, and I still can't believe I won't ever see you high five George over a prank again. But I guess it was your decision to fight, no one made you, and that is what helped me to deal with this. I just remember that you knew what might happen and you took the risk for yourself. And to me, you deserve more respect than anyone who survived. You knew what might happen, but you were willing to fight for what you believed in right alongside your friends. That, is one of the bravest things a person could do. Is offer themselves to save others, even at the cost of their own life. I miss all our laughs we had together, and can't wait to have more. So with that, I need to go, mum needs my help. I love you, my brother. I hope you remain safe and happy for all time.

Ron


	2. Dear Remus

Dear Remus,

I'm so sorry I took you away from your son. No kid should ever have to grow up without parents, like I had to. At least he is living with Tonk's grandparents, so he will know that you loved him and why you died. You died for a noble cause, and he will know that. He should be proud of who you are, and I hope it empowers him to grow up great.

I still regret any time that I was away from you, or any times that we fought. Even if the fight was necessary, I wish I hadn't of lost that valuable time with you. I'm very grateful for all the things you have helped me with over the years, you helped me become who I am today. Without you, I never would have made it this far in life. In fact, I wouldn't have made it past the summer before fourth year. I will be forever grateful, but I can't tell you that.

I never got to express how much I loved and respected you while you were alive, and now I wish I had. Man, I do a lot of wishing, don't I? But really, I should have told you thank you. I never saw though, that I needed you so much until you were gone. Nor did I see how much you had done for me, without any obligation. For that, I think you now. I can't wait to see Teddy again soon. He's coming to visit Ginny and I this weekend, and don't worry, I'll tell him about what a great man you were. I hope you and Tonks are still happily together, I can't wait to reintroduce Teddy to you. I hope this isn't for several years though, as he has not begun to live yet. I truly can't wait to see the pure joy on his face as you embrace him for the first time that he will remember. Until then, stay safe and help to guide me along the right path.

Hoping to see you soon,

Harry

Dear Daddy,

Harry suggested I write you a note, just to let you know that I still love you. I don't blame you for not being here anymore, I'm glad you fought for what you believe in. I do wish that the bad guy hadn't killed you, but I know I will get to see you sooner than I think. That is enough for me. For now, I get to hear about you and see your picture. Even if it isn't as good as knowing you, it's better than Harry had. Harry turned out to be a good person, so I'm not upset at how things turned out. Harry said it will be hard growing up without a dad, but I can do it because I'm strong. I just want to be as strong and brave as you daddy.

Your favorite son,

Teddy

Dear Remus,

Thank you so much for teaching us, I will never forget that year. You helped us so much more than you will ever know, or realize. Every student that had you learned something valuable. We learned to trust, to strive, and to accept. Too bad you were gone before I could ever tell you any of this in person. I still can't believe the outcome of the battle.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we won. But at such a cost! We lost you and Tonks as well as Fred and so many others that were just so good. It isn't fair, that we all made it out unharmed and you never get to see your son again. It all just happened so fast… but I still remember finding you. It must have happened so fast, at least I hope it did. I just don't understand why life had to be so cruel to such a sweet boy. At least he gets to know why his parents are famous. I really wish you were here, Harry needs you. He needs the support you gave him when he was younger. I really can't wait to see you again, and I know it will come with time.

I hope you know how much you meant not just to me, but Ron and Harry as well. I really am thankful for everything you have done for us along the way. I hope you get to find a way to see your son grow up into the fine young man he is destined to be. I can't wait to see the three of you united once more, you will be a truly unbeatable force. I hope you are watching over your son, guiding him and protecting him.

With so much love,

Hermione

Dear Remus,

I never understand how the world works. I know life isn't fair, but really? I don't understand why I had to lose so many people. I lost you, Tonks, and Fred. Life is just so different now. Mum jumps at every sound, and I wish you were around to calm her down and tell her its okay. She really needs her old friends back, the ones who died in the Battle. Especially you and Tonks. I don't understand how this war could have affected us so much. Just thinking about it, makes me wonder what it's like for the Death Eaters.

It's really no surprise, but a lot of them are being hunted down. It's not like everyone really wanted to be on his side… some were just scared. Ya know? I hate people who judge others so harshly… I would know, it's happened to me. I'm just not sure how I deserved this, or how they deserved to be hunted and killed. Not all of them were totally bad. I guess I'm just really confused… I wish you were here so I could talk to you about this. But I guess I'll just have to wait a while, won't I? Until I see you again, I'll remember and cherish every moment I ever had with you. I love you like you were my father, and I hope you could feel that when I would talk to you. I will miss you forever and always, you hold a very special place in my heart.

Ron

Dear Mr. Lupin,

Teddy always talks about you, and I remember how lucky I am to have my daddy still. I know you didn't mean to leave him here alone, but you did. I'm not mad, but I wish you had been able to stay. I can't wait to meet you; I know you will be just as good of a person as everyone says. I know you're watching out for Teddy and protecting him, and for that I thank you. I know that you will do your best to help guide Teddy, and I want you to not worry about him. Harry is watching out for him as well, so he will be safe.

Victorie

Dear Remus,

I just wanted to let you know, that I don't hate you for taking my little girl with you. I honestly do think that it would have been good for her to stay and be here with her children but she deserved to make her own choices. I'm very glad that you were so good to her and I respect that you let her make her own choices. Also, I know she is safe and happy with you now. I can't wait to see the both of you again, I miss you more than you would imagine.

Wishing you happiness,

Andromeda


End file.
